


Mysterious Magic

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, M/M, Yule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter is a busy time of year for Severus. He and Harry will have to think of a way to get around that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mysterious Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for adventdrabbles 2013 challenge #7: spirit of yule

“You’re late.”

Severus dusted the soot off his robes and stepped into Harry’s waiting arms. Yes, he was late, had been every night for the past week. Fortunately Harry’s words held only concern, not condemnation.

“Another bad day?” Harry asked, brushing his lips against Severus’ cheek.

“Another fool summoning a spirit he couldn’t control. It wreaked havoc on a small Muggle town until we were finally able to capture it.”

“Damn,” Harry said. “What has gotten into people? You’d think with the Christmas season they’d want to be home, enjoying the festivities with their families.”

“That’s precisely it,” Severus said. “The spirit of Yule creates the most dangerous time of the year.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “You mean Christmas trees falling over and people falling off roofs when they’re putting out the lights?”

Severus snorted. “For Muggles, perhaps. No, for us, it is different. Magic and mystery builds this time of year, coming to a fierce crescendo at winter solstice. A great number of wonderful things can happen – the spirits of our loved ones are close, and the increased magic allows for some truly miraculous events to take place. You’ll find a great number of couples who could not ordinarily conceive manage to do so in December.”

Harry nodded. “But?”

“But so long as man walks this earth, there will always be those who use this power for selfish, evil purposes. The consequences can be dire.”

“Such as you being taken away from me nearly every night this month,” Harry said.

“I was thinking more of vengeful spirits and plagues of locusts, but yes, that as well.”

Harry kissed Severus deeply. “And what if I file a report tomorrow? I could say there’s some mysterious magic resonating in the walls of our house and I need somebody to investigate. Just in case it’s dangerous.”

“Mysterious magic?” Severus said, brushing his lips down Harry’s neck. “You’ll have to be more specific. Just so I can ensure the best man is assigned to the job, of course.”

“When you’re away, you’re the only thing I can think about, and when you’re here, I feel I’m about to explode.” Harry took his hands, squeezing them. “What do you think?”

“I think this is too important to wait until tomorrow,” Severus said, and started to unbutton Harry’s robes. “We should begin immediately. With such powerful magic, it could take hours to determine the cause.”

“Days,” Harry corrected. 

“A lifetime,” Severus whispered, and leaned in to kiss Harry once more.


End file.
